Illegitimacy has often been implicated as a risk factor in infant mortality. An analysis of linked birth-death records from Minnesota which allows information from birth certificates to be related to infant death rates, has indicated that among very young women, in whom most illegitimacy occurs, marital status is not a risk factor for early neonatal mortality, but may be for post-neonatal deaths.